Hope Lazuri
Hope Lazuri is a character used in World 9: Mythical Crossover by Lowri. She is an Elementa, of the Fire variety. She is 37 years old. She is bound to Dier Erion and they have one son, Tyrian Erion. Appearance Hope has a very striking appearance, with flaming red hair and pale skin. Her eyes change colouring often, but she tries to keep them in their original colour of bright blue. They also glow if she uses her ability to call upon the power of Fire. She appears mostly human, but she is fireproof, immune to heat and smoke. She can also adapt herself to air, water and earth at need. Personality Hope is a very fiery and passionate person, reflective of her element. She's clever and witty, and also stubborn. She tends to get her own way, and is unwilling to back down from any issue, seeing this as a weakness. She's very proud. Beneath this, she has a very caring and sympathetic side, and she can also be very trusting. Abilities Like all Elementae, Hope can adapt her body perfectly to all 4 elements. In water, she would grow gills and webbed hands and feet, and her senses would adapt to being underwater. When she adapts to air, she gains the ability to fly, and resistance to cold temperatures, low air pressure and low oxygen pressure. Underground, she can give herself the capacity to see in the dark, to tunnel perfectly, and immunity to being crushed by stone. However, since she's a Fire Elementa, her natural state is to be adapted to fire and flame. She can also manipulate all 4 elements, but is more powerful with Fire, and at need she could call all of its power to her, to save her. Since she's an Elementae, Hope also has natural immunity to all poisons, and to most diseases. Her own blood is a fatal and terrible poison to all others, an incredible weapon if she'd chose to use it. However, this would be a last resort - like all other Elementae, her blood cannot clot, and therefore she'd die if she used it. She wears strange metallic clothing to protect herself from dying from everyday scrapes. She's very fit, strong and fast, and can fight amazingly without any weapons. However, she doesn't know how to use a weapon - fighting like this goes against all of their culture. Hope doesn't possess any additional unique ability on top of these. Family & Relationships *Biological parents - Erina and Filian Adern *Adoptive parents - Rosa and Mareos Lazuri *Husband - Dierarchon Erion *Son - Tyrian Erion History Hope was born near the end of the last Great Mythical War, and the majority of her family fought and died in it. She herself only survived because she was a baby and therefore kept out of the battles. She was found and adopted by other Elementae, who took her in as their own. When these decided, a few years later, to join the rest of their kind in going into hiding, Hope disappeared too. Since then, she lived her entire life within their hidden city, and knew nothing of the rest of the world, until she met Namarien Erion when the girl accompanied her brother to the hidden city to ask after a possible alliance. After that, Hope followed the two bloodwitches when they left. She saved them when they were attacked by a large group of Dark followers and creatures. Hope then volunteered to attack this group and provide a distraction while the bloodwitches sneaked their way past to Oherin City, but when she did so she was joined by Dierarchon Erion. They managed to fight their way free successfully but couldn't break through to the city, and hid somewhere in the wilderness. They were unaware of the failed attack on the city, and of the massacre of the leading High Houses. When they travelled to Valyone City to buy food, they met Quedrinion Frinac there. Dier trained Que in using his abilities for a few weeks, until he deemed him sufficiently trained, and the pair left. Days afterwards, the pair were trapped in an ambush by Dark creatures, and Hope was killed while they fought to escape. However, after several months, Dier succeeded in locating the archangel Chamuel and persuading him to revive her. After this, they continued to wander through the wilderness, but their relationship changed into a romantic one, and after several months, Hope learned that she was pregnant after her child's innate magic presented itself during another ambush. The pair also met Jyiara minutes after the pregnancy was discovered. The girl revealed that she was Dier's future niece after she recognised her name, and because of this, Hope insisted that she stayed with them after they realised that she was unable to return to her family. Jyiara also learned for the first time that her maternal family were bloodwitches, and reclaimed the natural magic which was her heritage. Their group returned to the hidden Elementae city, and Tyrian was born there. They remained there for several months whilst planning their attempt to retake control of Oherin city. Hope took part in this battle, and it was successful. Etymology Hope is an English name, which means "hope, trust, faith". However, it is really a translation of her real name, which is the Elementae's language, which they do not reveal to any. She will not even say this original name to an outsider. Her surname, Lazuri, refers to a lapis lazuri gemstone, but again this is a translation. It is her adoptive family's surname, and she continues to use it even after being bound to Dier. Category:Characters